Blood Feather: The Tale of the 53rd Hunger Games
by Jexxy - My Suitcase
Summary: SYOT. It's time for the 53rd Hunger Games, and 24 unlucky people are about to be thrown into one of the harshest Arena's this generation has ever seen. It'll be better than this summary makes it sound, I promise! UPDATE! - SYOT Closed!
1. Points & Sponser List

Hello People!

Even though the SYOT is closed, you can still become a Sponsor, or even just submit so ideas to help the story along.

If Anyone has any ideas for what people can do for more points, I will give you 25 Points per suggestion! x

* * *

**POINT SYSTEM**

Write a Constructive Review: 20 Points

Write a Plain Old Review: 10 Points

Arena Ideas: 5-10 Points

Muttation Ideas: 10-20 Points

Plot-Twist Ideas: 5 Points

Romance Ideas: 10 Points

If You Tribute Dies: 45 Points

Ideas for More Points (See Above): 25 Points

Answer the Trivia Question: 45 for the 1st Person, 20 for the 2nd, 10 for the 3rd

* * *

**SPONSORS**

_If you have sent in a character, I have automatically made you a Sponsor. If you don't wish to be one, please tell me! Also, same goes if I've done my math wrong. Plus I know I'm usually a little slow in adding points, but please be patient. I'll get there eventually!_

Artist Queen - 150 Points

LuvsDumbledee97 - 75 Points

ElizabethJT - 295 Points

Golden Warrior Eagle - 125 Points

Edwin10996 - 20 Points

CodeyKey14 - 185 Points

SeekerDraconis - 120 Points

Goldie031 - 45 Points

Clovenizer - 50 Points

Katniss108 - 15 Points

Anya Harkness - 80 Points

Avila Riley - 115 Points

* * *

Thank You, and May the Odds Ever Be In Your Favour

_Jexxy x_


	2. Tributes List

Hey guys! Jexxy here! I just want to thank everyone that has submitted a character so much for doing so! I just really hope I can do all your characters justice! So, please be kind if I haven't made your characters come across as you thought they would, I really do try my best! Sorry for any inconviniance!

P.S. - I've just made a new OC Facebook account. I have used my character Kalonice Rhymer, so if you have a HG Facebook account, please add me! Mwah! x

* * *

**FEMALE TRIBUTES**

District 1 Female: Cassiopeia Sinclair, Age 18 - _Submitted by ElizabethJT_

District 2 Female: Achromatic 'Chrome' Just, Age 14 - _Submitted by Golden Warrior Eagle _

District 3 Female: Jordan Valencia, Age 15 - _Submitted by Edwin10996 _

District 4 Female: Neon 'Neko' Starlight, Age 18 - _Submitted by CodeyKey14 _

District 5 Female: Anya Harkness, Age 17 - _Submitted by Anya Harkness _

District 6 Female: Talissa 'Tally' Thorn, Age 14 - _Submitted by CodeyKey14 _

District 7 Female: Andrea Ellis, Age 17 - _Submitted by Artist Quest _

District 8 Female: Aqua Black, Age 14 - _Submitted by Goldie031 _

District 9 Female: Ashtoria 'Ash' Fields, Age 16 - _Submitted by Anya Harkness _

District 10 Female: Zaria Paska, Age 17- _Submitted by LuvsDumbledee97 _

District 11 Female: Winnie Sidder, Age 18 - _Submitted by Artist Quest _

District 12 Female: Wren Aster, Age 13 - _Submitted by ElizabethJT _

**MALE TRIBUTES**

District 1 Male: Niall O`Hara, Age 17 - _Submitted by Clovenizer _

District 2 Male: Lapis Lazuli, Age 17 - _Submitted by Goldie031 _

District 3 Male: Declan Kingsley, Age 17 - _Submitted by SeekerDraconis_

District 4 Male: Dax Duncain, Age 17 - _Submitted by Anya Harkness_

District 5 Male: Ari Blase, Age 12 - _Submitted by Golden Warrior Eagle_

District 6 Male: Honorius Allardyce, Age 18_ - Submitted Avila Riley_

District 7 Male: Thomas Eucliff, Age 16 - _Submitted by SeekerDraconis_

District 8 Male: Felix Delaine, Aged 14_ - Submitted by ElizabthJT_

District 9 Male: Johann Dracomir, Age 13 - _by __SeekerDraconis_

District 10 Male: Gavin Wolfe, 18 - _Submitted by Golden Warrior Eagle_

District 11 Male: Blake Cheilbik, Age 13 - _Submitted by CodeyKey14_

District 12 Male: Joey Skinner, Age 13 - _Submitted by Artist Quest_

**MENTORS**

District 1: Sam Parkenson & Evern Giles_ - Submitted by Clovenizer & Jexxy (Filler Character) _

District 2: Jacin Hallows & Kiros Haynes - _Submitted by Anya Harkness __& Jexxy (Filler Character) _

District 3: Nazaire Lynch - _Submitted by Jexxy (Filler Character)_

District 4: Allison King & Aleron King - _Submitted by Avila Riley & Jexxy (Filler Character) _

District 5: Serge Hardy_______ - __Submitted by Jexxy (Filler Character)_

District 6: Jane Doe___________ &_ Adiam Barton _______- __Submitted by Jexxy (Filler Characters)_

District 7: Alla James & Calias Stamos_ - __Submitted by Artist Quest and SeekerDraconis_

District 8: Kerli Dey_______ -________Submitted by Jexxy (Filler Character)_

District 9: Kippah Jones_______ - __________Submitted by ____Golden Warrior Eagle_ ___  
_

District 10: Herve Gough - _________________Submitted by Jexxy (Filler Character)_

District 11: Ambel Silver - _Submitted by LuvsDumbledee97 _

District 12: Sofia Cassidy - _________________Submitted by Jexxy (Filler Character)_

**STYLISTS AND ESCORTS**

District 1: Camilla Lux & Perla LeStrang_e - Submitted by ElizabethJT & Avila Riley_

District 2: Mai Venom& Scarlett de Angelo_ - Submitted by __Jexxy (Filler Character) &_ Avila Riley

District 3: Iviette Nelson & Verr Underwood - _Submitted by Jexxy (Filler Characters)_

District 4: Chock Siltz & Lachelle Songbird_______ - Submitted by LuvsDumbledee97 & Avila Riley_

District 5: Callista Arvina & Skene Rudolphine -___ Submitted by ElizabethJT & __Jexxy (Filler Character)_

District 6: Dashiell Tait& Bo Littlewood _______________- __Submitted by Jexxy (Filler Characters)_

District 7: Jewellery Shine & Rainbow Waters_ - Submitted by Artist Quest &__ Jexxy (Filler Character)_

District 8: Ra Green & Pipa Lemongrass _______________- __Submitted by Jexxy (Filler Characters)_

District 9: Salena Nelson & Savina Featherstone _______________- Submitted by __Jexxy (Filler Character)_ & ElizabethJT

District 10: Noella Holten & Althea Combe ___________- __Submitted by Jexxy (Filler Characters)_

District 11: Kai Finch & Fauna Copperglass_ - Submitted by Jexxy (Filler Character) & Golden Warrior Eagle_

District 12: Gwenael Maye& Marcus Lux_ - Submitted by Jexxy (Filler Character) & ElizabethJT__  
_

* * *

Thank You, and May the Odds Ever Be In Your Favour

_Jexxy x_


	3. District 1 Reaping

OMG, sorry for taking so long to update! I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect and that I had the basics for my Arena before I started writing, and then my computer with this chapter on it broke, and it was a few days before I could get it fix, and I think I'll stop making excuses now. I just want to say I'm so sorry if I any of the characters aren't as you pictured them, but I tried to finish this in a bit of a rush. I'll probably go back and edit a few bits and pieces in a couple of days, but for now I can do nothing but apologize. Soz! ~ Jexxy x

* * *

**District 1: Reaping Day**

**Male Tribute: Niall O'Hara, Age 17.**

**Female Tribute: Cassiopeia Sinclair, Age 18.**

* * *

**_Cassiopeia's POV_**

"Cassia!"

I cover my head with my pillow, trying to block out the noise. It's too early to get up, especially on a Reaping day. Today is supposed to be the day we all get a bit of a lie in, but I am yet to wake up on a Reaping day later than 8 am.

"Cassiopeia Sinclair, get up this instant! Don't make me add another 3 km onto your run!" My mother, Petra, yells, and I can hear her harsh footsteps hammering up the stairs. Anyone else would think she was joking, but to be perfectly honest I'm surprised she didn't yell a higher number.

I groan, and throw my pillow across the room. It's too early. I had hoped that my mother would give me today to relax a bit before the Reaping, but it appears not. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm up, Mom!" I call down to my mother, and sure enough her loud footsteps stop.

"You have 20 minutes. And don't you even dare think about going back to sleep." My mother says harshly before making her way back downstairs, her footfalls no longer as heavy as they previously were.

I sigh. Today is the one day where everything has to be absolutely perfect. My Reaping will be something that will go down in the history books – or so my mother hopes. I pull myself from my bed before making my way to the bathroom and turning on the shower. It's a Capitol version, and has so many temperature settings it's ridiculous (never mind all the other things Capitol people are accustomed to having in something as simple as a shower), but my mother only accepts the best - in every sense of the phrase. I let the water run down me in a strong blast, as intensity is something I am accustomed to.

My mother is the reason I am entering the this year's Games. She practically threw me into the Academy on my 6th birthday, and has been telling me to be better ever since. My mother is all about status. She only married my father because of his position as one of the most influential and highly paid weapons specialists in our District. My father, Marcus, wasn't around for long though; having died when I was merely 4 years old. A weapons malfunction, apparently, but I have always been sceptical. This so called 'weapon malfunction' could just as easily been my mother's way of getting rid of her baggage. She married my father for is cash, not his looks or simply for love. Now she has his entire inheritance, and I didn't get a penny. How typical.

I have trained almost every single day since then. When I was younger my mother was impressed by my enthusiasm alone, but nowadays I've got to practically skin a guy alive to get any type of praise from her, but even then she'll tell me I didn't do it quick enough, or that I my work was sloppy. She won't be happy until I am the perfect killing machine, but I like to think that I am pretty damn close.

I exit the shower, and quickly dry myself off. Downstairs my house Avox, Eva, has a large fried breakfast set out on the table, but I won't have a chance to eat it now. My Mother will insist I do my morning run before I even think about eating. I am used to this sort of thing happening, but it doesn't mean I don't wish things were different.

I tie my thick black hair up into a ponytail, before pulling on my track suit and my running shoes. I haven't had my kicks long, but they're already slightly worn. No matter. I can buy as many as I want once I've won. I quickly descend the stairs, and exit through the front door. The second I step outside a wall of fresh air hits me, and I take in a deep breath before making my way to the path outside my garden.

The District really does look beautiful in the morning. The sky is mix of pinks and purples and oranges, and from here I can overlook the entire town. My house is just on the outskirts of town, on top of a large hill nearly 3 miles from the centre of town. Only the richest people live this close to the Victors Village. It won't take much effort to move all of my belongs into my new house once I've won. Maybe I'll just get Eva to do it for me.

I take a couple of deep breathes while I stretch my legs. My house really is rather stuffy today, so the fresh air is overly pleasant. It'll make my run just that much more enjoyable. I'll still have to be quick, though.

_I want to look just perfect for my big day._

* * *

**_Niall's POV_**

"Niall, it's time to go!" My room mate sighs loudly, and I can hear him pacing through the door. Andrew Slater never has been known for his patience.

"Hey, don't rush me. It takes time to look this good." I call back, a smirk planted on my face as I take a final look in the mirror. I am 5 foot 7 inches and 175 pounds of pure muscle, and I take pride in that. It takes years to get this ripped, and I have no problem showing it off. It does make finding shirts that don't cut off your circulation a bit of a hassle, though.

"Matter of opinion, bro. I wake up every morning looking this damn good. It's just you that needs to work at it." Andrew chuckles, and I can hear him turning on a tap in the background.

"Yeah, you keep believing that." I say as I finally exit my room. I've been there for a while, trying to get my side-swept wavy blonde hair to sit just right. I'm not usually this vain (well actually I am) but I already know I'm going to slaughter anybody that gets between me and victory, so I might as well look good while going it.

"Well, it looks like the time paid off. Looking good, bro. We might even pick up a couple of chicks before you head off to the Capitol." He smirks at me, before handing me a glass. I was wrong about the tap, as it turns out he was simply pouring a pair of glasses full of vodka. "For the nerves."

"What nerves?" I grin.

Andrew knows how much I've been waiting for today, and he's right. I look great - as always. I'm wearing my favourite leather jacket, with sections in the interior pockets just to hold a set of knifes, a pair of old jeans, a white shirt and a pair of running shoes. It can't hurt to wear some comfortable foot wear on a day like this. God knows how long I'll have to stand before I can make my way towards that glorious stage.

"Shall we head?" Andrews asks before downing his glass. I do the same before replying.

"Why not?"

"Look, Niall." Andrew sighs, stopping me by grabbing my arm before I leave through the door. I turn to look to him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not trying to talk you out of anything, but are you sure you really want to volunteer. You saw what happened to Vender last year."

I glare in response. We both agreed not to talk about my brother after he died last year. It was his own fault, really. Stupid twat managed to fall in love with the girl from District 4, and that's what got him killed. They had both made it to the final 3, along with Vender's district partner, Samula, but they all knew they couldn't all make it out alive. Elle, the girl from 4, was already injured, and it was when Vender was patching up her wounds that Sam saw her chance. She stabbed him the back. Literally. He wasn't expecting it, so he did little to fight back. Ella was too roughed up to do much, so it didn't take much for Sam to kill her too. It was then that I swore to take revenge for my brother. Samula Parkenson is going down.

"I'm more than sure. Let's go." I grumble, not making eye contact as I shrug off his hand and exit our house.

We head down to the Square in silence. Andrew knows he's struck a nerve, and has wisely decided to stay quiet. We are quickly sorted into the 18 year old section, and wait for the Reaping to start.

* * *

_**Cassia's POV**_**  
**

I walked down to the square with the 2 people I suppose I could call friends. Nadia is a girl I train with in the Academy. I only do so because she is one of the few people as naturally gifted with weapons as I am, and we have a mutual respect for each other's skills. Our main form communication is through our constant competitions. People always tell me she could be my twin, but I don't believe it.

My other 'friend' is Adrian. He also trains at the Academy with me, but mutual respect and family bonds are the only things that connect us. While we have no romantic feelings what-so-ever, we know full well both of our mothers expect us to marry in the foreseeable future. There are worse people, though. His skills are enough to make me at least consider agreeing. He can charm anyone with a snap of his fingers, is pretty smart for a Career, and is more than lethal with a machete. He's powerful, has a high ranking status and his abilities are better than most. I respect that.

We are ushered into our respective pens - myself with the 18 year olds, and Nadia and Adrian in the 17 year old section - and wait for today's events to begin.

The crowd erupts as our escort, Perla la Strange, makes her way to the centre of the stage. She looks like a typical Capitol citizen, with long bleached white hair that falls in large curls down her shoulders and small white circles encrusted around her eyes. This years she's wearing a skin-tight black dress with pale pink detailing that doesn't even come halfway down her tights, fishnet tights, and has a pale pink bow in her hair. She looks like a over-sexualised doll.

"Hello, everybody!" She smiles as the cheering dies down. Perla's voice is unnaturally high, like she's forcing it or she's on a weak version of helium. "And welcome to the 57th Hunger Games!"

The crowd erupts again, but all the screaming and shouting dies down soon enough. The mayor then comes to the centre of the stage, and begins to read the list of previous victors. I take the opportunity to zone out completely, and don't come back to reality until the crowd erupts again, signalling that the names are about to be drawn.

"As always, ladies first!" Perla squeals happily as she makes her way over to the first bowl. Her hand dives into the glass dome, and swirls around a bit before she pulls a single slip out of the bowl.

"And this years female is...Arianna Ren-!"

"I volunteer." I say in a loud, commanding voice. I couldn't afford to wait any longer, as anyone could have jumped in and taken my rightful place.

"Great!" Perla squeals, clapping her hands together like a demented seal. "Come on up here!"

I give a little sigh of relief. Today's hard part is over. I begin to make my way towards the stage with my head held high, and a strong smirk on face. There's no way my mother can find my fault with me now. This is my moment.

"What's your name, sugar?" Perla smiles so widely I'd be surprised if her checks aren't killing her, and opens her arms like she's expecting me to embrace her as I climb the stairs to the stage.

"Cassiopeia Sinclair." I grin, allowing myself to give her a quick hug as I gone her on the stage. What the hell? It might make me seem more likeable to any Sponsors watching.

"Great! Just fantastic!" She smiles, before breaking the hug and turning back towards the stage. "And now for the boys!"

She walks over to the second bowl, and has to lean down to stick her hand in her heels are so high.

"And this year's male is...Ry-!"

* * *

**_Niall's POV_**

"I volunteer."

I make sure to speak in a harsh tone, loud enough to be heard, but vicious enough for no one to argue or dispute my right to fame. This is my moment, and no one will take it from me. As expected, no one makes a sound other than the escort, who starts squealing again.

"Fantastic! Come on up here!" She beams, her eyes lighting up as she finally lays her eyes on me. Well, I wouldn't expect anything less.

I make my way to the stage, keeping my gaze on the girl that has now become my competition. She still has a huge smirk on her face, and is holding her head high like she's better than the rest of us. I won't be surprised if she doesn't make it past the final 8; but she's hot, I'll give her that. Slim and toned, pale skin, wide brown eyes that twinkle with mischief. I wouldn't be surprised if this girl's hiding something.

"What's your name?" Perla asks me with a slight purr,

"Niall O'Hara." I grin, flashing my perfectly white teeth. Flossing, baby - it's the way to win.

"Perfect. A born Career. You certainly look the part." She grins, biting her lip slightly with a strong sexual look in her eyes as pinches my cheek lightly. I want to growl at her and swat her arm away, ignore the look she's giving me, but instead I continue smiling and try to ignore the strong floral perfume that is threatening to make me hurl.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this year's contenders, Miss Cassiopeia Sinclair and Niall O'Hara!"

The crowd erupts in applause as Perla raises our hands in the air, showing us off to the cameras. I grin, embracing the moment. Everybody loves me, and is screaming for my victory. I have waited for this moment for so long, and now that it's finally happening I just want it to last as long as possible. This is the feeling that will keep me going, and that I will look forward to on my Victory tour.

"Well, you two shake hands, and we can get this show in the road." Perla says quietly as she lowers our arms and takes a step back so we can face each other.

I hold out my hand for the girl to take, and she lightly grasps my hand. I shake it roughly, and by the look shocked and slightly pained on her face I think I almost dislocated her shoulder. I can't help but smirk as I let go.

"Right then; ready to go?" Perla asks in her annoyingly high voice before ushering us both inside the Justice Building.

We are lead down a few corridors, before me and Cassiopeia are forced into adjacent rooms. I sigh audibly, before putting my head in my hands. This is going to be a long hour.

You see, I have nobody left. I'm from a family of killers, and that's both given me a large advance and lots of reasons to want to continue that tradition. My brother is gone, and my father, Henery, was a violent dick who tried to kill me on my birthday. I myself, at the young age of 5, killed him stone dead with the quick slice of a blade. My mother, Arrow, was the only one out of my family that never took a life, but then again she didn't really live long enough to need to. She died giving birth to me, but I've been told she was a kind woman that would have loved me dearly. I sometimes wonder how she ended up with someone like my father.

This hour is a waste of time. No one is going to visit me. I have no one other than Andrew, and we have already said our goodbyes. So I am forced to sit here and twiddle my thumbs for an hour.

_What fun._

* * *

_**Cassia's POV**_

I look expectantly at the door, waiting for my mother to enter any second. She'll just be coming to give me some quick pointers, but then she'll leave. It won't be until I've won that my mother will be proud of me, and finally show some affection.

I wait for what feels like eons before the door finally opens. But it's not my mother. It's Nadia and Adrian.

"Hey." Nadia says, coming to join me on the soft couch. Her medium-length dark brown hair is finely curled for today, making her light blue eyes pop. Her light smattering of freckles that run across her nose are making themselves known today, and really stand out.

"Hello." I say with a questioning tone, not caring for any small talk. "Where's my mother?"

"She went home." Nadia sighs. "I'm sorry, but she's not coming."

"…what?" I say through gritted teeth. I have done all of this for my mother, and she doesn't even come to say goodbye? I can feel myself getting angrier by the second, the blood starting to boil in my veins. Today is my day, and she still doesn't think I'm good enough to merit her presence? I tightly grip the arm of the sofa, digging my fingers into the soft velvet.

"She said she wants you to start concentrating on the Games, not on wasted goodbyes." Adrian explains, a rare sympathetic look in his hazel eyes that are usually so cold.

"Well, screw her." I hiss, but I don't really mean it. If anything, I am more determined than ever to prove my mother wrong. I _WILL_ win.

"We just wanted to wish you luck – not that you'll need it. It kinda seemed like the right thing to do." Nadia smiles weakly.

"Well, thank you, but my mother is right. I need to concentrate on my strategy for the Games. You can leave now." I say coldly, gesturing towards the door.

Nadia sighs, but turns to leave without any argument. We were never that close, but she knows when to leave things alone. Adrian also sighs, but puts his tanned hand on my shoulder and utters, "You better come back in one piece", before also turning to leave. He closes the door quietly behind him, and the last thing I see is his short, but neatly combed, brown hair before I am left alone once again.

It doesn't seem that long before I am collected and taken to the back of the building. Outside is a expensive car waiting for us, the interior lavished with unneeded luxury, such as golden door handles and leather seats that are so soft and comfortable it's unbelievable. I've never felt leather so soft, but I don't get to enjoy its comfort for long, as we are at the train station within 20 minutes.

It takes a while before we reach the platform once we've exited the car, as we have to push past crowds of photographers and reporters screaming our names, desperate for our attention. I smile and wave for a few people, but don't dare stop to talk to any reporters. Perla is known for screaming at anyone that doesn't stick to her strict scheduling, but Niall doesn't appear to have the same worry. He stops to chat up this fairly attractive reporter, but only gets to answer a few of her questions before Perla comes to tell him that we have to leave – through gritted teeth, I might add.

"Ready?" She asks me as both she and Niall come to stand by me on the platform. Niall looks a little miffed to have been dragged from this 'new friend', but Perla look like she's going to strange someone if we don't get on the train this second.

"Absolutely." I smile, trying not to show that I'm slightly nervous under her harsh glare. I shake the though from my head, as I am just itching to get this whole ordeal over with. I want to be in the Arena, not having to deal with all the interviews and the training days that are utterly pointless. It's not like I need them, and it's not very likely that anyone without any previous training as even a slight chance of winning. It's just a matter of time until I win, and am crowned this year's Victor.

_I can't wait till the day I get my crown. My Victor's Crown._

* * *

Right, I still kinda feel it's a bit rushed, but I did what I could. Sorry for an inconvenience!_  
_

PS: The Trivia Question is "Who was the 4th person to die after the Cornucopia in the 74th Hunger Games?", but please don't cheat and use the internet! x

_Love Jexxy x_


End file.
